Le journal de Tata Mira!
by Yaya-chwan
Summary: Mirajane Strauss a l'habitude de se faire interviewer par les journalistes en furie mais que se passera-t-il pour nos chers mages quand celle ci décidera d'endosser ce rôle ! Secrets dévoilés et grand n'importe quoi garantis ! 1er volet : Le GaLe ( en cours de réécriture ! ! ) 2 ème : Le GreyxJuvia ! 3ème : Le NaLu! Reviewwss ! Ça m'aide à écrire ! Moi ? Diabolique ! Pas du tout !
1. Chapter 1

Mira : Desolé mais je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait mais Gajeel et Levy ont pu rentrer en contact avec mon bloc note mais ils ont tout liquider. ...!

Moi : * tombe à genoux* NOOOOOONNN !

Mira : Et si...Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! ! Je ne lacherai pas l'affaire et la recommencerai autant de fois que nécessaire !

Moi *larmes d'espoir* A-Ah oui ?!

Mira :* me tends la main avec des fleurs et de la lumière autour d'elles * Évidemment je ne vous laisserai jamais tom-

Gajeel *sourire carnassier*: Dis tout de suite que t'as supprimer l'interview et le chapitre avec sans faire exprès , gihihi !

Moi : * 'lencastre dans le mur * T'AS GÂCHÉ LE MOMENT LÀ !

Mira :* sourire machiavélique en mode Satan Soul * Ta dernière heure est arrivé , tu n'aurais jamais dû couper notre prestation , Redfox. ...

Moi * complètement chtarbé du ciboulot *: Mouhahahahaha !

Gajeel : CREVETTTEEEE AIDE MOIIIIII !

Levy : Les 10 choses à savoir sur le GaLe prochainement dans vos écrans après le rétablissement de Gajeel et si l'Auteure et Mira n'ont pas la flemme ! ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le Journal de Tata Mira Deuuux !**

**Moi :** Nous sommes de retourrrrrrr...

**Mira** : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tourrrrrrr...

**Moi :** Mira-chan!

**Mira** : YaYa-chan!

**Moi et Mira** : Gare à vos intimes petits secrets , car nous allons les dévoilés! Mouahahahaha!

**Moi * se racle la gorge*** : Hum , Hum , après ce petit délire encore inexpliqués par tous les scientifiques , je laisse notre chère Tata Mira alias "La reine des Bisounours" prendre le pouvoir sur cette nouvelle interview!

**Mira :** Merci , ma chère Yasmine ! Aujourd'hui nous allons vous dévoiler la vie intime d'un des couples les plus drôles de notre Guilde ! De l'exhibissionisme de Grey , aux tentatives de noyade de Juvia vous saurez tout sur ...

**Le GreyJu!**

**1°) Lorsque Grey s'est déclarée à Juvia et qu'il venait se s'embrasser celle-ci fit un malaise...**

**Mira * un doigt sur le menton***: Mmmm...Pas très romantique tout ça ...Mais que c'est-il passer pour qu'elle soit à ce point en mode "Juvia choc" ?!

**Grey * sort de nulle part* :** Je sais pas t'as qu'à lui demander!

**Juvia** : G-Grey-sama , J-Juvia n'est pas en-encore prête pour ça... , ** *tombe dans les pommes***

**Grey*étonné , se tapant le poing sur la main *** : Bah , ça alors! Il s'est passé la même chose ce jour-là! Elle avait dit exactement pareil! O_O!

**Mira*blasée*** : Aussi , si t'étais aussi nu que tu l'es maintenant quand tu lui a fait ta déclaration , on comprends mieux... -_-'

**Grey* choqué* :** QUOIIIIII ?! ENCORE ?! Et merde !

**Mira :** Et ouais, "encore" , après il s'étonne quand on lui dit que c'est un pervers... T.T

**2°) Un jour , Juvia a fait tomber la dernièreglace qu'il restait dans le frigo, Grey ne s'en ait pas remis...**

**Mira :** Oh , mon dieu ! Quel catastrophe , quel perte horrible! Est-ce que t-tu arrives à passer cette dure épreuve , Grey ?

**Grey * assis dans un coin sombre de la guilde entrain de dépirmé *:** J-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

**Juvia :** Mira-san , veuillez bien laissez Grey-sama tranquille, s'il-vous-plaît .

**Mira :** Pourquoi ?!

**Juvia *l'air triste*:** Grey-sama est encore dans sa période de deuil ...

**Mira :** No Comment... -_-'

**3°) Même si Lucy est en couple (malheuresement pour elle ) avec Natsu , Juvia voit toujours une rivale en elle...**

**Mira** : Et ben si tes yeux pouvaient tuer , Lucy serait déjà morte , Juvia! T.T

**Juvia :** Comment Lucy-san oses-t-elle toucher Grey-sama de cette façon alors qu'il est EN COUPLE avec JUVIA ?!

**Mira** : Euh , elle lui a simplement fait une tape amicale sur l'épaule et elle ne fait que discuter avec lui ...-_-'

**Juvia :** Grey-sama EST LA PROPRIETE de JUVIA et SEULEMENT de JUVIA !

**Mira** : Mais c'est de l'esclavage ou je rêve , là?! O_O !

**Happy** : Aye! Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais y'a même Natsu qui regarde bizarrement Grey, là...Y'a même de la fumée qui lui sort de la bouche! O_O !

**Mira *sort des lunettes de nulle part*** : Nous pouvons appeler ceci ,roulements de tambours... LA JALOUSIE! Peut-être que Grey et Lucy ferait de l'échangisme et aurait une relation sans l'accord de leur partenaires!

**Happy * sort un poisson de nulle part qu'il prend comme micro*** : Vous le saurez après la pub, dans " Un Glaçon et une étoile se fricote dans le dos de la Pluie et Des Flammes!"

**Mira* applaudis , des étoiles dans les yeux *** : Oh ! J'adore déjà cette série! Amour ,Trahison et-

**Natsu :** Grey ET MA LUCE ?!

**Juvia :** Echangisme ?!

**Nastu :** ART SECRET DES DRAGONS ! FRIGIDAIRE! J'ARRIVE!

**Juvia :** WATER SLOCK ! JE VOUS AURAIS LUCY-SAN!

**Mira** :..Meutres... T.T ! Je crois qu'on a fait une gaffe Happy ...

**Happy :** Aye! Le Maître va pas s'en remettre...

**Mira*soupir*** : Dire que c'était un mobilier tout neuf...

**Lucy :** ET MOI ALORS ?! T.T

**4°) Quand Leon a apprit la nouvellede la mise en couple de Grey et Juvia , il s'est tout de suite rendut à la Guilde , et a défier Grey...**

**Mira*étoiles dans les yeux*** : Ooooohhh! Que s'est romantique , ils battent pour une fille! *O*

**Juvia * les joues rouges***: Arrêtez! Pas la peine de se battre pour moi! L'élu du coeur de Juvia est déjà choisi , et c'est Grey-sama...O/O

**Leon * désespéré***: Pourquoi , lui et pas moi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus ?!

**Juvia** : G-Grey-sama fait de meilleurs crêpes à la confiture que vous... O/O

**Grey*prend Juvia par la taille *** : Prends-toi ça dans les dents , Leon!

**La Guilde*tombe à la renverse*** : Q-Que pour ça ?! T.T

**Mira*dans son monde "bisounours" *** : C'est beau l'amouurrrr! *O*

**Happy* un poisson dans la bouche*** : Je vois pas le rapport... Auchi bizarre que Luchy... -_-'

**5°) Juvia est tellement accrochée et collée à Grey, que l'on peut dire qu'il détint sur elle...**

**Mira :** Comme ça tu détins sur elle , Grey ?! Tu peux nous expliquée Juvia ?!

**Juvia *sort de nulle part*** : Oui, c'est juste que Grey-sama est le modèle de Juvia alors s'en faire exprès Juvia se comporte comme Grey-sama...

**Mira :** Je comprends mieux maintenant grâce à ton explication...MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR VENIR A LA GUILDE EN SOUS-VETEMENTS! ***yeux qui lui sortent de la tête***

**Grey * sort de nulle part (aussi) * :** Juvia! Pourquoi t'es en sous-vêtements ?! Il n'y a que moi qui peut te voir comme ça!

**Mira :** Sa aurait été romantique si tu n'avais ...PAS ETE TOUT NU! ELLE AU MOINS ELLE A UN TRUC SUR ELLE!

**Grey et Juvia * se regardent*** : ET MERDE! *** se r'habille en deux seconde***

**Mira :** C'ETAIT QUOI CE RHABILLAGE EXPRESS ?! J'ai rien vu venir ! O_O ! Juste une question ...

**Grey et Juvia :** Oui ?!

**Mira :** Pourquoi ... GREY T'AS LES HABITS DE JUVIA ET JUVIA TU PORTES LES HABITS DE GREY!

**Grey et Juvia* se regardent*** : PUTAIN ENCORE ?!

**Mira* sourire machiavélique *** : Vous m'interessez ...Comment ça " Encore" ?!

**Juvia et Grey *s'enfuis*** : REPLIS ! LA MISSION A ECHOUE ! ABANDONNEZ LE NAVIRE !

**Mira :** WTF ?! O_O!

**6°) Juvia n'a pas de parents et celle qui s'est occupée de Grey s'est transformée en "mer" ...On peut dire que les réunions de famille vont être animées...**

**Mira :** Euh...Juvia pourquoi t'as des étoiles dans les yeux ?!

**Juvia* étoiles multicolors dans les yeux*** : Demain , Juvia va à la plage avec Grey-sama...*O*

**Mira* en mode WTF?! *** : Ne me dis pas que...

**Grey** : Je lui est promis de la présenter à sa "belle-mère" comme ellle dit... -_-'

**Mira :** Alors là , No comment TOTAL... T.T

**7°) Juvia n'est pas la seule à être jalouse, Grey l'est autant...**

**Mira** : Ben , il t'arrive quoi , Grey ?!

**Grey :** Juvia-partit-Gajeel-mission ...

**Mira :** Ok...Donc , euh... toi-être-jaloux ?!

**Grey :** Non ...Moi-vouloir-juste-casser-gueule-Gajeel ...

**Happy*chuchote*** : Dis , Mira , Grey parle tout le temps avec un langage indescriptible quand il est jaloux ?!

**Mira* chuchote*** : Aye! Je crois que y'a un un extraterrestre en lui! Je vais essayer d'établir le contact avec lui! *O*

**Happy*blasée*** : Elle a un niveau élévé de bizarrerie , elle... -_-'

**Mira :** Donc , toi- connaître- E.T ?!

**La Guilde *tombe à la renverse*** : C'est quoi cette question débile ?! T.T

**Grey :** Aye ...Moi-connaître ...toi-avoir-question-étrange ...

**La Guilde*re-tombe à la renverse*** : I-Il lui a répondut! T.T

**Juvia*entre dans la Guilde*** : Juvia est de retour!

**Mira** : Coucou , Juvia ! Tu arrives a temps! Pas trop fatiguée?!

**Juvia :** Si , Juvia est assez fatiguée!

**Grey *la prend commme une princesse*:**JUVIIIAAAAA! Viens on rentre à la maison ! Sa fait quand même 6 jours que l'on ne sait pas vu...

**Mira *note*** : Quelque soit la situation ou l'état de sa compagne , Grey a des **besoins à assouvir**!

PS : Mais quel **pervers**!

**8°) Lors d'une de leur dispute , Juvia est revenue en pleurs à la Guilde , ce qui a faillit tous les tuer ou plutôt les noyés...**

**Mira :** Mais que c'est-il passé ?!

**Juvia* au bord des larmes*** : Juvia se souvient que Juvia a mit du...du...

**Mira* carnet et stylos à la main* :** Du ?! Du ?!

**Juvia*éclate en sanglots* ** : DU PIMENT DANS SON PLAT SANS FAIRE EXPRES! OUIIIIINNNN !

**Mira *tombe à la renverse*:** QUOI VOUS VOUS ETES DISUTES POUR DU PIMENT ?!

**Juvia :** Ouiiiii ! Juvia était telllemt désolé! MAIS ELLE AVAIT VERSER TOUT LE FLACON! Elle croyait que c'était du KETCHUP!

**Mira :** ah ok...Mais MEME SI S'A AURAIT ETE DU KETCHUP , POURQUOIT'AS MIS TOUTE UNE BOUTEILLE! O_O !

Juvia * toujours entrain de pleurer *: JUVIA NE SAVAIT PAS QU'ELLE QUANTITE METTREEUUUHHH! OUIIIIIIIINNNN !

**Mira :** C'est bon arrête de pleurer, ou on va juste ...MOURIR NOYES! KYYYYYAAAA! Arrête de penser à GREYYYY!

**Natsu *passe , accrocher à une poutre*** : Blurps... C'est plus des larmes mais les chutes du Niyagara ! Blurps...

**Juvia :** Chutes du Niyagara ?! Cascade..., Eau... , Glace ..., GREY-SAMAAAA! OUIIIINNNN!

**La Guilde* tombe à la renverse enfin dans l'eau...***: COMMENT ELLE EST ARRIVEE A CETTE CONCLUSION ?! T.T

**Grey* nage vers Juvia*** : J-Je suis désolé , Juvia! Veux-tu bien me pardonner?!

**Juvia* arrête tout de suite de pleurer , des étoiles dans les yeux*** : Oui ! Grey-sama! *O*

**La Guilde* tombe (vraiment) à la renverse *** : Q-Quel changement de personnalité! T.T

**9°) Grey se déshabille souvent ce ui n'est pas du goût de Juvia qui n'aime pas que l'on regarde SON Grey-sama...**

**Mira** : C'est l'amourrrrrrrr! Elle ne veut pas le partager! *O*

**Happy** : Je vois vraiment pas le rapport là... -_-'

**Juvia :** GREY-SAMMAAAAAA! VOTRE SOUS-VETEMENTS! Femelles de La Guilde ! Je vous prierai ...D'ARRETEZ DE REGARDER LES ATTRIBUTS MASCULINS DE MON GREY-SAMA! Seule Juvia LE PEUT!

**Mira*blasée*** : Manquerait plus qu'elle écrive propriété privé dessus...

**Juvia* regard sadique*** : Bonne idée , Mira-san...GREY-SAMA! Revenez-ICIIIII ! Juvia a une surprise pour vous! *** marqueur à la main***

**Grey*s'enfuis* :** NOOOOONNNN! ***trébuche***

**Juvia*se jette sur lui et écrit*** : C'est bon ! JE VOUS AI EUUUU! MAINTENANT VOUS ETES A MOI! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Mira et Happy* se tiennent les mains*** : E-Effrayante! T.T

**Lucy *lit *** : Y'a écrit : " PROPRIETE DE JUVIA ! NE PAS TOUCHER SOUS PEINE DE SEVERES PUNITIONS!

PS : Glace certifiée Sans Conservateur! Par Juvia'sCompagnie!"

**La Guilde* tombe à la renverse*:** E-Elle l'a fait! ET IL SERT A RIEN LE PS! T.T

**10°) Pendant que son Grey-sama se bat avec Natsu , Juvia fait tout pour l'aider ...**

**Mira** : Comment tu l'aides Juvia ?!

**Juvia * des banderoles dan les mains *** : GREY-SAMA ! GREY-SAMA! Vous pouvez le faire! ECLATEZ-LUI LA TRONCHE!

**Lucy* veine sur la tempe*** : Oye ! C'est pas avec des banderoles "Allez Grey-sama! " qu'il ne va pas ce prendre une raclée pour mon 'tit dragon !

**Juvia* enlève son haut *** : A qui tu parles , Blondie ?! Je parie 200 Joyaux sur mon Grey-sama! Et il va bien exploser la tronche de ta Salamandre flambée!

**Lucy *remonte ses manches*** : YOSHAAAA! Je suis Gonflée à bloc! Je parie 300 Joyaux sur mon Natsu Chéri! Il va brûler sur place ton petit Exhibissionniste congélateur , mademoiselle Tête de Shtroumph !

**Juvia*colle son front sur celui de Lucy*** : Ah , ouais?!

**Lucy * se colle encore plus *** : Ouais!

**Elfman *prend la pose*** : CE SONT DES HOMMES!

**Lucy et Juvia** ***lui mettent un poing dans la tête*** : LA FERME!

**Happy** : Et Elfman s'envola vers d'autres cieuuuuuuuuux !

**Mira * blasée* :** Mon Dieu , même Natsu a détint sur Lucy et Juvia , n'en parlons pas... T.T! Cette interview tourna à la catastrophe... -_-'

**Natsu*jette une table sur Grey*** : Prends-toi ça!

**Grey* l'esquive*** : Pfff ! T'es qu'un gros cracheur de Flammes!

**Juvia et Lucy *se prennent la table dans la tête* :** G-Grey-sammaaaa... T.T/ Natsuuuu...T.T***s'évanouient***

**Grey et Natsu * se tiennent les mains*** : PUTAIIINNN!On a foirés! Quand Erza va voir ça , elle va nous tuerrr! T.T

**Erza*aura trèèèès destructrice*** : NATSUUUU ! GREEEEYYYY ! JE VAIS VOUS PENDRE AVEC LES TRIPES DE L'AUTRE!RE-EQUIPEMENT ! ARMURE DU PURGATOIRE !

**Mira *souris*** : Et c'est sur la destruction prochaine de la Guilde , la mort de (principalement) Natsu et Grey , que s'achève le Journal de Tata Mira numéro 3! Merci d'avoir Lu! A la Prochaine! ET PRENEZ GARDE A VOUS CAR JE VOUS SURVEILLE! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ***pense* ** Le Maître va faire une crise cardiaque quand il va voir ça...T.T !

Alooorrrrsss ?!


	3. Chapter 3

Coucouuuuuuu ! Voici le 3ème et dernier volet du J.D.T.M ! Sauf si j'ai encore de l'inspiration ! ^^

Le Journal de Tata Mira 3 !

**Moi *big smile*** : Bonjour à tous! Nous revoici pour le troisième volet du "Journal de Tata Mira"!

**Mira *en pleure* :** Au mon dieu! Je suis si heureuse que mon journal vous ai plus!

**Moi :** Euh, c'est bon Mira, où on va tous finir morts noyés...

**Mira** : Tu as raison! C'est pas en me transformant en Juvia que ça va arranger les choses!

**Juvia** : Hein?!

**Moi** : Laisse tomber Juvia...Bref! Mira veux-tu bien nous présentez tes prochaines victimes?!

**Mira** : Mouhahaha! Vous vouliez tellement savoir leur vie privée, et bien moi je vous la donne! Du lit de Lucy à la boisson de feu de Natsu vous saurez tout sur ...

**Le NaLu!**

**1°) La nuit, Natsu ne laisse pas de répis à Lucy, surtout après avoir abuser sur la boisson de feu...**

Mira : Alors, entre nous , Lucy, comment est Natsu au lit?!

Lucy : Hmm...Je dirais comme...

Mira *impatiente , carnet et crayon à la main* :Comme?!

Lucy : Comme un radiateur personnel!

Mira : ...

2°) Lorsque les présentations ont été faites entre Lucy et Igneel , celui-ci a dragué la belle blonde ce qui n'était pas du goût de Natsu ...

Mira : C'est vrai tout ça?!

Lucy : Ben, Ouais! Ils ont pas arrêtés de se battre !

Mira : Comment ça c'est finit?!

Lucy : J'ai failllit avoir comme beau-père et petit copain, deux brochettes fumantes de dragons...

3°) Lors de l'officialisation du couple de Natsu et Lucy , un lion furieux et une vache enragé ont voulut liquidé Natsu...

La vache enragé alias Taurus : Pourquoi, ma Lucy aux beaux seins?!

Le lion furieux alias Loki : C'est vrai , pourquoi t'être mise avec ce crétin?! Toi qui était la déesse illuminant mes nuits!

Lucy : Parce que ce crétin en question , illumine mes nuits à un point que vous ne pouvez vous imaginez...

Mira *note* : Lucy : Utilise ses connaissances en language , en mots et en répartie pour transformer ses phrases en perversités !

**4°) Happy, contrairement à Lily , s'est carrément incruster dans l'appartement de nos deux mages , ce qui ne leur plaient pas vraiment ...**

Mira : Alors , Happy , pourquoi ce choix?!

Happy : Pour pouvoir les admirer jouer aux cartes !

Mira : Mais t'es trop petit pour ça! Et euh...comment ils jouent aux cartes tes "parents"?!

Happy : Ben, à chaque fois que je rentre par la fenêtre , ils font comme de la danse dans le lit et dès qu'ils me voient, ben , ils jouent aux cartes!En plus, Lucy dépouille toujours Natsu au poker!

Mira : On comprends mieux maintenant, les cernes de Lucy et Natsu ne sont pas dû à ce que je pensait...

Happy : Et à quoi tu pensais?!

Mira *étoiles multicolors dans les yeux*: A un autre sport assez éprouvant qui pourrais me faire devenir une Tata!

Lucy et Natsu*baillent* : No Comments...

5°) Comme vous le savez tous, Natsu n'est pas un gars que l'on peut qualifier de maniaque, c'est pour cela que Lucy à prit des mesures on ne peut plus raisonnables ...Ce qui risque fort de déplaire à la Salamandre...

Mira : Dis-moi tout Lucy, quels sont ces mesures ?!

Lucy : Et bien la première, aucun gars en couple ne peut s'en passer, même pas Fried, la 'tite gâterie du soir ...

Mira : Je suis d'accord , toute fille normale l'aurait fait...

Lucy*sadique* : La deuxièume mesure est mon arme fatale, à la fois dangereuse , meurtrière, insoutenable, stricte...Et rousse...

Mira : Ne me dis pas que...

Lucy*fière d'elle* : Et oui , j'ai engagé la fée la plus dangereuse , j'ai nommée, roulements de tambours, Erza! Un petit séjour prolongée à Fairy Hills pour moi, et un petit séjour en tête dans mon appartement avec Erza pour mon cher et tendre Natsu...

Mira*impresionnée* : Whaou! Je te savais pas aussi diabolique! Pauvre Natsu!

Lucy *derterminée*: Je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir des chaussettes sales rangées dans le panier à linge et non en dessous du lit!

Mira : Ben, ça se voit!

Natsu : Au secouuuuurs! Luceeee! Reviens , je t'en supplie! Je trierai même tes 'tites culottes , mais reviens!

Erza : Viens, Natsu! Il y a encore mes bagages que tu dois transporter! Et puis, je crois même que je vais rester plus lontemps que prévue!

Natsu : Noooooooooon!

Mira : Que le bon dieu te prenne à ses côtés, Natsu Dragnir...

Lucy : Amen...

**6°) Lors des missions, Natsu ne lâche pas d'une semelle Lucy, ce qui l'exaspère...Pour se venger , elle fait en sorte que lorsque Natsu la voit, elle rigole avec un des garçons de la Guilde ...**

Mira : Alors , ça marche?!

Lucy *désespérée*: Non ,hélas , pas du tout ! Au lieu de le calmer ça le rends encore plus hystérique et ça se finit en une bagarre! Il faut que je trouve une autre technique ...

Mira : J'pense que tu devrais garder celle-ci!

Lucy : Ah, oui et pourquoi?!

Mira : Ben, de toute façon si il te colle durant les missions et te protège, toi tu fais rien, non?!

Lucy*les yeux qui s'illuminent* : Ouais , c'est vrai ! Comme ça , je reste près de lui et je gagne tout le poignon pour moi toute seule! Mouahahaha!

Natsu : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Lucy *se dendinant* : Ben, en faite , je voulais pas te le dire , mais le gars là-bas, arrête pas de me faire des signes et des sourires...

Natsu :: QUOIIIII?! Je vais l'attrapper et il va viens comprendre! YOSHA! JE SUIS GONFLE A BLOC!

Lucy : Mouahahaha! J'vais devenir riche!

Mira *soupir* : Lucy m'étonnera toujours par ces manières de manipulations...

7°) Lucy a esssayé d'apprendre à Natsu , à lire et à écrire , les seuls mots qu'il est retenue sont : "Lucy-sama est trèèèès sexy" !

Mira *en mode WTF?!*: Euh...Comment est-t-il arrivé à cette conclusion?!

Lucy * honteuse* : Ben, en faite , à chaque fois que j'essayé de lui faire apprendre à lire des mots ou des phrases , il ne captait rien du tout!

Mira : Ben, ça ne m'etonne pas venant de Natsu...

Lucy : Et donc , j'ai utilisé la manière forte!

Mira *curieuse*: C'est-à-dire?!

Lucy : - Enlevement de quelques boutons au niveau de la poitrine...

- Déchirement de la jupe de maîtresse au niveau de jupe provocante ( Je vous laisse deviner...)

Et enfin : - Changement de voix , pour une voix hypnotique et sensuelle!

Mira : Et ça a marché?!

Lucy : Malheureseument au lieu de répéter : "Lucy-sama est trèèèès stricte" , il a remplacé " stricte" par "sexy" !

Mira : Mais , euh...Ces deux mots n'ont rien à voir et se ressemblent même pas !

Lucy : Je sais , c'est pas ma faute si ce qui se trâme dans son cerveau n'est pas normal!

Natsu* bourré et/ou shooté et qui chante* : Lucy-sama est trèèèèès sexy! Lucy-sama a une trèèèèèès grosse poitrine ! Lucy-sama est trèèèèès 'zolie (surtout au lit) ! Lucy -sama est trèèèèès coquine!

Lucy : KYYYYYYYAAAAA! J'VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SES PROPRES FLAMMES!

Mira : ...

**8°) Lucy adore lire, ça tout le monde le sait , mais ce n'est pas du goût de son petit ami , qui pense avoir un rival avec celui-ci ...**

Mira : Alors , Natsu ! Où est ta bien-aimée ?!

Natsu *très contrarié* : Elle lit ce putain de livre...

Mira* choquée* : Ne, Ne me dis pas que t'es jaloux...d'un livre?!

Natsu : Elle passe tout son temps avec lui! A chaque fois qu'elle le regarde , elle sourit ! Des fois , elle rigole toute seule avec lui en le lisant! A chaque fois, c'est "-Où tu vas Luce?! - J'vais aller lire un peu"

Mira *se retient d'éclater de rire* : Mais ce n'est qu'un livre!

Natsu *complétement chtarbé du ciboulot* : Peut-être pour toi , mais pour moi c'est un rival! J'en peux plus moi! Je sature!J'en ai marre qu'elle ne s'occupe plus de moi! Tu crois qu'elle ne m'aime plus c'est ça?! Elle est tomber amoureuse de **_lui_****... ****_Il_**** va me le payer! Faut pas qu'****_il_**** pense que je ****_lui_**** laisserai Luce! Et pis d'abord j'ai même pas peur de ****_lui_****! Et si jamais MA Luce devait avoir des enfants , ce sera avec moi! Pas avec un livre tout moche!**

Mira * En mode : WTF?!* : Euh, c'est moi, ou cette interview tourne à un délire parano?!

Natsu : Jamais , je ne supporterai qu'elle ai des enfants livres avec des pages blondes! JAMAIS!

Mira *blasée*: Je crois que son cerveau a carrément carboniser dans sa 'tite tête, ça doît être les effets secondaires de la magie du feu...

9°) Depuis que Fairy Tail est devenue célèbre, Natsu, alias La Salamandre est très convoitée par ces demoiselles, ce qui ne fait que rendre colérique sa petite amie...

Mira : Lucy, comment tu fais si Natsu se fait accoster dans la rue?!

Lucy * en mode Erza* : Je fais en sorte que où qu'il aille , je sois prêt de lui .

Mira : Et qu'est-ce ça change?!

Lucy *regard à la Erza* : Sa change que si jamais elles s'approchent de MON Natsu, j'approcherais mon pied pour leurs mettre un bon coup aux je peux te dire que ça fais très, très mal...

Mira et Happy *se tiennent par les mains* : E-Effrayante!

Natsu *big smile*: Yo ! Oye , Happy on va faire un tour en ville?! Tu viens ?!

Happy : Euh, en faite...J'ai plus trop envie!

Natsu : Pas grave , j'irais tout seul!

Lucy: *arrive derrrière Natsu * :Comment ça tout seul?!

Natsu *effrayé*: Ah, c-c'est toi Luce?! Tu m'as fait peur! Je t'avais pas reconnue! T'as changé de coupe?!

Lucy : Ne changes pas de sujet. Où vas tu ?

Natsu : Euh...P-Prendre un peu l'air!

Lucy : Prendre l'air , tu dis? Si jamais tu devais "prendre l'air" , tu "prendrais l'air" seuleument si je t'accompagnes, compris?!

Natsu *à genoux* : A-Aye, Lucy-sama! Je ne le referais plus, Lucy-sama!

Mira *blasée*: On voit tout de suite quel est le sexe fort dans ce couple...

**10°) Lucy est une femme très exigeante , très coquette , et qui a besoin de tonnes de vêtements, ce qui curieusement met à sec les épargnes de Natsu ...**

Mira : Alors, mon pauvre Natsu , elle te ruine?!

Natsu *big smile*: Ben, en faite , j'aime beaucoup lui faire plaisir alors dès qu'elle veux un truc je lui achète!

Mira : Et pourquoi, c'est pas elle qui achète?!

Lucy*air terrifiant* : Mira! Comment oses-tu me faire jouer le rôle de la méchante profiteuse?!

Mira : Ben, euh... D'après me sources, c'est-à-dire Happy , c'est que avec tout tes vetêtements, il aura même plus d'argent pour offrir un poisson à son chat qu'il adore et venère ...

Lucy : Ah, oui?! Et c'est qui , qui paye le loyer?! Qui répare les fenêtre cassées à force d'intrusions ?! La seule fois où il passe par la porte , il est obligé de la défoncer! C'est moi qui achète la bouffe tout les jours parce que monsieur mange pour quatres! Et l'autre baka-neko qui vide mes réserves de poisson!

Mira : Je suis désolée! Je vais toute de suite rectifier ça !

10°) Natsu est un gars irresponsable et qui casse tout sur son passage, ce qui pas curieusement vide les épargnes de Lucy...

Mira : C'est mieux comme ça?!

Lucy : Mouais...Espérons que ce crétin va comprendre la leçon!

Levy* arrive en courant* : Au mon dieu Lucy! Tu n'es pas brûlée?!

Lucy : Euh, ben non!

Levy : Ouf! Parce que y 'a le feu à ton appartement...

Mira : Oh, Oh...

Lucy : NATSUUUUUUUUUU!

Mira: Et sur le pétage de plombs total de Lucy et la mort prochaine de Natsu que se finit le deuxième volet de mon petit Journal! Et Gare à vous car mes espions vous surveille partout! MOUAHAHAHAHA!

THE END! =D

Qu'en pensez vouuuuuuussss ?! :3


End file.
